Falling Under
by Parantheia
Summary: Saturday nights at The Basement meant, live bands, dancing, drinking and finding that one special person to end the night with. It wasn't uncommon that the bands would take advantage of the liquor fueled females that were in the crowd wearing little to nothing in hopes to get the attention of one lyrical god known as Jon Moxley or as his stage name Dean Ambrose.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday nights at The Basement meant, live bands, dancing, drinking and finding that one special person to end the night with. It wasn't uncommon that the bands would take advantage of the liquor fueled females that were in the crowd wearing little to nothing in hopes to get the attention of one lyrical god known as Jon Moxley or as his stage name Dean Ambrose and his band The Lunatic Fringe. Every Saturday the band would headline bringing in hopeful females to get a glimpse of the man himself as he sang the words that dug deep into everyone's soul as if searching for that one little tick to make you cry actual tears or have a realization of life. Most night he was dressed in an obscure band shirt he got from another band and his dark faded jeans that seemed a little to clean cut for being an alternative punk scene and his hair a dark blonde mop remained as is like he hadn't cared to fix it, more he just woke up like liquid sex.

Much like every weekend Madilyn worked for the better tips and partially for Jon, not that she'd let anyone know. And unlike the sea of desperate females, she was more down to earth and not so 'look at me, and my tits'. Her chocolate brown and blue streaked hair fastened in a high pony tail causing the blue to peak through the tightened strands and never one for makeup she opted for the cat eyes causing the specks of gold and blue of her iris to shine. The outfit she wore a work uniform as per the codes of ethic that her boss forced, was a black work shirt with the companies name displayed proudly against her ample chest and instead of the skirt, or short shorts that were recommended she went with the a tight pair of black jeans and her always changing coloured chucks, tonight's choice were a custom pair painted to have the Tardis on each side. To her surprise the manager on site never seemed to really care, as her personality seemed to shine a little more and not that he'd ever tell her but the tee shirt clung to her curved body giving a more decent look then short shorts and a belly shirt would give.

Tonight the crowd seemed to come in drones causing both bars open. One directly by the stage while another smaller version in the corner for more of a quieter setting. Madilyn decided on the bar directly in front of the stage where she could watch and listen to the live bands and maybe get an eyeful of Jon before he left with another floozy for the evening. Working along with her was Seth; a two toned long haired, lighthearted and for that funny as hell guy who she considered a best friend. They had went to school and graduated with each other. Both even briefly tried dating but soon realized that they were more brother, sister then boyfriend, girlfriend. After the break up they had sworn to each other to remain friends even through the awkward moments. This had lead them to moving in with each other and work at the same bar, where he currently poured a glass of beer to a loud mouth man who clearly had a little too much.

The crowd began to cheer loud as Jon walked on the stage, and a woman screamed "I love you Dean!" which granted her a lazy smile before he grabbed onto the mic and took a breath in "How's everyone tonight?" he asked which caused another loud scream from the crowd of now overpopulated woman. "Good, we have some new stuff that maybe you guys would want to hear." he gave a wicked grin and then began to sing "A breathing machine is what I've become. No engine to rev in anger with hands to shake but no strength to hold onto purpose as these feet makes tracks, they don't fill big shoes and the shadow I cast will not make the news..." His voice was dark and husky as if the life of his being was being ripped out and as soon as it started the drums began to thump hard and the guitar screech to life and that's when the real soul crushing music began. The crowd cheered, and began to sway to the loud music even though the music wasn't necessarily a dance or sway kind of song.

The bar soon became a desolate area which gave Madilyn enough time to get lost in his words and lean against the bar with a hand firmly planted under her chin while watching him in awe as he clung onto the mic to bellow the song. What she would give to be with the legend even for one night.

Unaware, Seth stood beside her with a goofy smile across his lips; he teased "We don't like to get this part of the bar wet. So whatever it is you're doing, it has to stop, Madi." he ended by nudging her side to bring her back to planet earth.

Flinging the towel she had once been using towards him, she snorted "You are such an asshole, you know that?

"Ah huh." he rolled his eyes before looking over at Jon "It's not my fault you are like every other girl here when he comes onto the stage."

"I do not." she stated sharply "I'm not up there with them, I'm here. So just shut up and get back to work" she could feel her cheeks redden, with the poorly lit bar it wasn't noticeable, to her relief.

"Whatever you say, Madi" he said skeptically. Just as he was about to give her another shot a pair of women came to the bar at that exact moment and she couldn't be happier as Seth pulled out his charm to get a little extra in tips or maybe a phone number.

Madilyn took the escape from Seth to glance back towards Jon who to her surprise was looking at her or so at least she thought. Scrunching her brows in confusion she glanced behind herself to see only a few people who sat at the bar who were more occupied with their drinks and mindless chatter. Looking back towards the stage his eyes still met hers causing her to give a bashful smile. With all the nights he played at the bar she had never noticed him staring at her; more him scanning the crowd. Unable to handle the intense stare down she broke the stare to busy herself by helping anyone and everyone who came up to the bar, and when there was no one she replenished the stock for the bar.

One agonizing hour of non-stop work the band had finally finished their set and to Madilyn's relief the intensive stare from Dean was no longer felt. Smiling at her silly thoughts of him actually looking at her and not someone more attractive she helped the now busy bar. It was a blur of people who asked for their drinks and with a smile and a wink she happily served them in hopes that tonight she would make a lot more in tips.

"Hey Madi" Seth called over when her final customer was served "I'm swamped can you me help over here?" He reached for a bottle of beer from the cooler as he looked up at her with those puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah...sure" patting her apron to dry her hands off she walked over towards Seth who seemed to have accumulated more people then she had on her side.

"What can I get you?" she yelled over the crowd of people before even looking at the person in question which turned to be a mistake when she had laid eyes on Dean who stood in front of her.

"I'll get a rum and coke." he said loud enough for her to hear him.

Her eyes widened as she nodded "S-sure, I'll get that for you." turning her back from Jon she glared at Seth who looked at her with a know it all smirk plastered across his lips. He would pay for this one way or another. Quickly she poured the rum and coke into the glass then walked back over to him where he stood almost examining her. Feeling vulnerable she walked over to him and placed the glass in front of him, hoping not to spill any of the contents as she clumsily staggered on her feet "That will be $7.00".

Someone from his group gasped and screamed "Don't you know who he is and you're still making him pay?!"

She hadn't even thought that maybe the bar would give some sort of discount to artists, but her manager wasn't in and Seth as helpful as he was more interested in to the Double D blonde that was currently leaning across the bar to give him a better look at her ample chest.

Feeling lost, she looked from Seth to Dean, and then shrugged apologetically "Sorry, rules are rules. Even if Brad Pitt himself walked into this bar I wouldn't give him a tip."

That caused a laugh from Jon as he slapped down a twenty "Don't be sorry, rules are rules. I'm Jon and you are?"

"She's just some lowly bartender, Jon. Don't give her hope." a wispy blonde haired woman said as she leaned against the bar to get his attention. From where Madilyn stood she could smell the cheap perfume that radiated off the woman's body. It was a mix of roses, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on not that she was all that interested in buying it.

Ignoring the words Madilyn dug into her apron to get his change in which he lifted his hand to protest "Madi, well Madilyn. But people around here call me, Madi." wanting to knock herself out for her insistent babble she stopped and smiled before she had said something along the lines of 'wow, you're a lot hotter up close' or 'you know hearing my name across those lips makes me want to eat you right up' - yeah, not something she'd want to say.

"Are you serious?" The female mumbled once she saw Jon get a little more comfortable at the bar.

"Madilyn." He repeated "I don't think I've ever met a Madilyn before. Nice to meet you." taking a sip of his drink he glared over at the female beside him who took the hint even with the loud sigh as she walked away.

"You too…" she said with a smile.

"Hey Madi, I need help over here!" Seth yelled bringing her back to earth for the second time that night.

Giving an apologetic smile towards Jon and a death glare towards Seth she busied herself with the swoon of customers that seemed to have showed up out of nowhere. Throughout the night Jon stayed close to the bar and even though she had to help other costumers she always managed to come back even if it was to say 'you doing well?' He had even stayed through the last call and as the last bit of people still lingered while they were cleaning up for the night, Madilyn had finally caught on. She was going to be the lucky girl at the end of the night and as tempting as it sounded she really didn't know.

"Alright guys, everyone out!' Seth said as he turned the lights on to show off the true nature of the place. There were a few groans but everyone listened and made their way out, besides Jon who still remained at the bar.

"That means you too, Rockstar." he pointed towards the door with an annoyed expression across his face.

"Oh right, sorry guys." placing his hands onto the bar he pushed himself off then began to walk towards Madilyn who was now sweeping the dance floor "Hey, Madilyn."

"Hmm?" Lifting her head to look up he was already standing in front of her. She hadn't realized how tall he really was until they were 'face to face'

"You want to do something after this? He asked hopeful.

"Well" she was about to answer when Seth stood behind him as he shook his head 'no' as if he had heard the stories "sure, what did you have in mind?"

A smile appeared from Jon as he stepped closer "We could go back to my place, listen to some music."

"Alright, I'll be finished in twenty. Just meet me outside." she smiled bright.

Nodding he left with his smile still intact much like Madilyn as she continued to sweep the floor.

"Damnit Madi. You really think that's the best idea?" Seth said as he put on his jacket to leave for the night. She hadn't even bothered to respond when they left. She would get a lecture from him later. Right now it was all about going with the flow.

Following Seth they stepped outside. The night air was humid and the moon still high in the sky giving the streets some added light. She hadn't noticed Jon until he spoke up "Hey" he said from the bench beside the bar.

Unable to contain the smile she looked down "Hey, sorry about being a little late."

Standing up, he gave a quick shrug of the shoulders "It's all good. It's actually kind of nice out here tonight. So it makes up for the long wait."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice outside. So, what do you want to do?" The words didn't seem to come out the way she had wanted them to, but it never seemed to faze Jon as he continued to look at her.

Another grin appeared as he looked down at her "Want to go back to my place?"

She hadn't needed to be asked twice, so she nodded and then began to walk towards her car. She had followed him, it was surprising to see that he was driving an old mustang and her honda that seemed a little too out of place even for her but it was a car and that's what really mattered. The drive was surprisingly short when he had stopped in front of an apartment complex. He had pointed for her to take the spot out front before he drove into the parkade. Once she had parked and made her way towards the door he was already there waiting for her.

"Come on in." he said opening the door and waiting for her as she stepped in. To her surprise the foyer was light up bright and two elevators stood prominent against the white and brass coloured panels.

Again it seemed so out of place for a punk music singer to live, but who was she to judge when she lived in a house that seemed too small for her and Seth to share. With a small smile she followed Jon as he walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the elevator to come to the main floor.

"So…" she found herself saying as she fought the nerves and adrenaline that seemed to have kicked in that moment as she thought that she was here, with Jon in his apartment about to do something she's been fantasizing about nonstop.

The elevator doors opened at that moment and without a response from Jon he stepped in and waited for her to follow. Pressing for the third floor he glanced over at Madilyn who stood against the wall "What's your favourite movie?" he asked as the doors shut.

"Good question" she said in thought "I'd have to say Halloween. Actually, I take that back anything horror. I love a good horror movie." She had started to feel a little calmer as they stood in the elevator. Jon had his arms crossed over his chest, while she stood on the other side with her hands dipped into her jeans.

"I have the perfect one for you" he said as the door opened to reveal the floor filled with doors on each side and a picture of the skyline against the back wall. Stepping out of the elevator they walked down the hall as he fished out the set of keys to open the door.

It again seemed so out of place when the door opened to reveal a well-kept apartment, much too big for one man to live in. Holding out his hand for her to step in first, he waited as she passed him. To the right was the kitchen, the small table sat in the corner and a window that looked over the street below. On the other side was the living room, with a large television, coffee table with various books on top and a sectional sofa. Various pictures hung on the wall, from framed band posters, to scenery pictures like the one in the hall.

"This is beautiful." She found herself saying as Jon stood next to her.

"Welcome to my home." He shrugged off his shoes then walked towards the kitchen "You want a drink or anything?"

Following suit she kicked off her shoes and followed him into the kitchen "Sure, I'll just grab a water. Thanks"

She hadn't even heard him respond when she blinked her eyes, and now they were both sitting on the couch as an obscure horror movie played. Scrunching her brows by the sudden blip of one minute she was in the kitchen and now she was on the couch with Jon's arm around her.

"What?" she asked confused by the sudden change, maybe it was nerves and time just seemed to have slipped.

"Hmm?" he asked looking down at her to see her confused expression "You okay?"

Shaking her head as a small laugh escaped for thinking she was going crazy, she looked up at him "Nothing. What's this movie called again?"

"It's…" he began to say before her world blipped once more.

The setting changed again, this time the movie was over. Shaking her head again to clear her thoughts, they were now in a heated make out session. Her shirt was hiked up to reveal her dark purple bra and Jon leaving soft kisses along the way.

"I'm going to make you mine, Madilyn." She heard Jon say seductively. "Do you hear me, Madilyn?" he asked again even though his lips were pressed against her chest. How could she hear him so clear without a soft mumble or rumble of her skin.

"Yes…" she groaned when his fingers began to trace down her flat stomach towards the top button of her jeans.

"Good…" he growled deep before biting down on her chest causing her to yelp out loud "That's right, Madilyn."

"What the hell!" she screamed before sitting up to see the blood on his chin. It was…Her blood.

Trying her hardest she fought his grasp as he gave a bloodied smile "you are mine and mine a lone, Madilyn."

"NO!" she screamed loud as she sprung off the sofa and ran towards the door. A firm hand grasped her shoulder causing her to stagger slightly before spinning around to see the Seth standing with a worried expression.

"Madi? Are you okay? Madi?!" Seth asked shaking her softly in hopes that would bring her back.

Opening her eyes she looked up at Seth, and soon the sound of the live band began to play. She was at the bar; The Lunatic Fringe were still playing their songs and Seth who was looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Seth?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes "Oh god, that was too real." She ended before pouring herself a shot of vodka.

"What happened? It's like you just blacked out for a minute there." He pushed for answers, and not wanting to scare her with her sudden hypnotic state as she stared at Jon as he played.

She shot the drink back in one swig and was soon pouring herself another; it was just a dream, a weird messed up dream "I'm going to run to the bathroom to throw some water on my face. I'll be back." She walked away from Seth, leaving him with the worried expression still across his face.

In the bathroom she found a vacant stall and stepped inside. Taking in a deep breath it felt so real she could still feel the bite Jon had given her. Swallowing hard she lifted her shirt out of curiosity to see if what she had was just a dream or if it was real and she was just losing her mind. Slowly she pulled her shirt up until her chest came into site. To her horror two small marks lay against her chest. It looked as if she was pricked from a pin. Laughing at herself, she swore softly "I just poked myself, that's it…That's it" she repeated before pulling down her shirt. There was no such thing as vivid dreams that were real, right?

**So, what do you think? Keep it going?**


	2. Chapter 2

Placing both hands on the porcelain sink Madilyn looked into the mirror as she took one heavy breath after another. It was just a lucid dream or for that matter just a really, real day dream that had her screaming for her life.

"That's what it was, just a dream…" she looked at her reflection "just a dream." She repeated before dipping her hands under the faucet to make the water come out. Splashing the cool water across her face made her more aware of the surroundings and just how not alone she was. To her right stood a bottle blonde stick of a woman who applied a deep red lipstick across her very fake and for that sloppily done lips.

"What?" she snarled when she met Madilyn's gave in the mirror.

"Just admiring your lipstick color" she lied. Standing up straight Madilyn reached for a paper towel to dry off her face that sat on the counter. She had towered over the petite woman, she was not tall by any means standing at 5'6 which meant the woman beside her was only 5'3 and that was from her wearing stilettos that went on for days.

The woman smiled bright like Madilyn was one of her best friends and not some strange woman talking to like a crazy person in a public bathroom "Thanks, it's called Blood Rouge. I think you could totally pull it off if that's what you are wondering."

Patting her face with the paper towel, Madilyn rolled her eyes "Thanks I've always wondered. Maybe I'll try it out sometime." She lied again. Never in a million years would she wear some slutty red color, if anything she was more a lip-gloss kind of person.

"You really should" the woman stated happily "I'm Darla by the way." Leaning into the mirror she examined her make-up before glancing by her side to look over at Madilyn who was now looking at herself in the mirror almost preoccupied.

'Who the hell names their daughter, Darla?' she thought to herself before speaking out loud "Madi." she simply put it as she tried to rush the conversation.

"Oh, you're the bartender." she said turning to look at Madilyn with a surprised look plastered across her face. About to ask how she knew Darla pointed to her tee shirt and smiled "it's kind of an eyesore."

Giving a tight smile she crumpled the paper towel in her hand as she walked passed Darla "a jobs a job" she plainly said before throwing the paper in the waste basket "have fun out there" she added before opening the door to leave Darla alone in the bathroom.

The band had stopped playing by the time Madilyn had exited the bathroom and now cheers were the only thing left behind. It wasn't that she hated this part of the job, but to see a bunch of women scream for Dean seemed ridiculous. It wasn't like he was famous by any means. Mentally she scolded herself. She was one of those women only a few hours before. Who was she to judge they're actions. Walking through the sea of women she finally reached the bar to see Seth overflowed by patrons asking for various drinks at the same time. Quickly she hustled back behind the bar "Sorry!" she gave an apologetic smile before pouring drinks.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving" he huffed out a breath of frustration as he poured a pint of beer.

The night had gone on much like that for the rest of the night until she had watched Jon walk up with his small group of followers. A lazy smile played across his lips as he 'listened' to a small blonde ramble on.

'Darla...' Madilyn thought to herself with annoyance. Deciding to ignore the group she made quick work with other people who waited for their drinks. If she went about this right they would go to Seth for help and not her. She was in no mood to help a guy who she had day dreamed about being some sort of blood sucker.

"MADI!" she heard Seth yell over the next band "I need your help over here!"

Sighing quietly, she looked up in hopes to see another group of people asking for drinks. Instead it remained empty like she had been the plague and Seth was the new messiah. "Coming" she said rubbing the excess alcohol from her hands onto her apron.

"Yeah...sure" patting her apron to dry her hands off she walked over towards Seth who seemed to have accumulated more people then she had on her side.

"What can I get you?" she yelled over the crowd of people in hopes Jon would not be the one to respond.

"I'll get a rum and coke." she heard a voice say loud and clear enough to know it was from him.

"One rum and coke. Just give me a second." turning her back from Jon she glared at Seth who looked at her with a know it all smirk plastered across his lips. He would pay for this one way or another. Quickly she poured the rum and coke into the glass then walked back over to him where he stood almost examining her. Feeling a tingle as if this had happened before she shook her head before placing the glass directly in front of him "That will be $7.00".

Someone from his group gasped and screamed "Don't you know who he is and you're still making him pay?!"

The images from her day dream came flashing at full speed. This seemed all too familiar, that's when she looked over at Seth who was now chatting to a Double D blonde that was currently leaning across the bar to give him a better look at her ample chest, much like the images she had before.

Feeling lost and confused, she looked from Seth to Dean as she said almost robotic like "Sorry, rules are rules. Even if Brad Pitt himself walked into this bar I wouldn't give him a tip." This was starting to scare her; she needed to get out of this situation.

That caused a laugh from Jon as he slapped down a twenty "Don't be sorry, rules are rules. I'm Jon and you are?"

'Don't tell him, just walk away Madi' she told herself 'just walk away and have Seth help him'

"She's just some lowly bartender, Jon. Don't give her hope." a wispy blonde haired woman said as she leaned against the bar to get his attention. From where Madilyn stood she could smell that same cheap perfume. It was a mix of roses, and something else she again couldn't quite put her finger on.

Ignoring the words Madilyn dug into her apron to get his change and just like the dream he lifted his hand in protest. This was when she shared her name. Terrified of how everything was playing out just like it had in her dream she spun around to look at Seth with a pleading look. Taking the hint he nodded without words and walked towards the group where he smiled bright "Sorry guys, my girl here isn't feeling that well. What can I get you?"

Taking the chance she walked out of the bar towards the staff area where she would sit, collect her thoughts and continue on for the evening. Only feet away she felt free from the intense gaze of Jon and his groupies. It was as if they had some sort of tractor beam that would pull someone in just by one look in those hazy blue eyes.

'Everything is going to be okay' she calmed herself by running a shaky hand through her hair. Glancing back to the bar before she entered the staff her she was that the spot Jon was sitting at was not unoccupied, but his groupies were still keeping Seth company as they ordered drink after drink. Thinking nothing of it, she turned back and opened the door. Immediately she sat down in the large computer chair as she sunk her face into her hands as she let out a breath.

"Get yourself together. It was just a dream." she told herself again to reassure her thoughts. It seemed the only way to ease her thoughts was to look back at the small pricks that lie against her chest. Slowly she lifted her shirt to reveal that the spots she had once seen were now bare. Only the smooth untouched skin pressing against her bra. Letting out another shaky breath of laughter she sat up "Just a dream." smiling at her silly thought she pulled her shirt down. A small knock wrapped against the door at that moment, and without thinking she stood up to walk towards the door. It would be silly to ask who it was while another band played so she opened it and to her horror Jon stood with a hand firmly planted against the door frame.

"Yes?" she asked keeping the door open ajar so he couldn't see inside.

"I never got your name" he said with a smile. He made no effort to move from where he stood, no door bursting, guns blazing, just him standing wanting to know her name.

"Madi." she replied "Now if you'll excuse me" she added before attempting to close the door behind her. It faltered when the door opened and Jon walked in.

"You can't be in here." sternly she pointed towards the door for him to leave.

His smile soon changed to a smirk as he stalked closer to her "Now I think we both know I shouldn't be in here but that doesn't mean I follow rules."

Her heart slammed against her chest as the door closed, leaving only her and him alone in the room "I'm serious, Jon. You can't be in here." she tried to sound stern but the small quiver in her words gave how she really felt away.

Taking another step, he now stood in front of her. His hand lifted slowly he pushed a strand of hair from her face before whispering "I've seen the way you look at me, Madi"

Wanting to step back to get away from his heat, she foolishly looked up to only get lost in those baby blue eyes "I don't know what you're talking about."

Moving his hand so it now rest on the back of her neck, he chuckled softly "You don't, huh?" Bending down slightly he captured her lips with his. She wanted to fight the embrace, fight the soft feel of his lips pressed against hers but she couldn't. It was like she was under a spell, a spell that made her want more of what he had. Trying to fight the feeling she surrendered almost immediately as he propped her onto the desk as the kiss deepened. The only thought which should have been a thought of how to get out of the situation was that he tasted like spearmint mixed with something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, a lot like the perfume the woman wore from the bar.

"You've been watching me haven't you Madi?" he purred against her lips.

Fighting the words as his lips devoured hers, she let out a small "Yes."

This granted her a small growl as he pulled up at the hem of her shirt causing it to fall on the floor. She had never felt this alive, never this daring. Following his motions she pulled his shirt over his head leaving him with only his jeans that hugged his hips.

Pulling back he admired her "You really are beautiful."

Never one for taking compliments she blushed "Ah, thanks. I guess." Wanting to avoid the awkward one night stand conversation she pulled him in again. He planted his hands firmly against her hips as their lips crashed against each other. Pulling her close so that she could feel his hardened member between her hips he slowly began to work the button of jeans.

"You want this?" he groaned against her lips.

Swallowing hard, she let an equal groan "Yes, oh god yes."

Letting out a raspy laugh he tugged at the denim to let it fall next to the heap of clothing that began to form. The music once thudding loud enough that no one could hear their own thoughts stopped. Only the sound of heavy breathing and small gasps from Madilyn could be heard from inside the room. This didn't stop Jon from removing his jeans as he positioned himself between her legs. Slowly he began to stroke himself causing her gaze to drop at his skillful work.

"Now." he said clearly "Tell me you're mine."

Scrunching her brows together she looked up to see the once sinful yet sexy Jon to a very serious man who demanded an answer "What?" she asked just as confused as she was in her dream.

"You heard me. If you want this." he said placing her hand on to his chest "You will tell me you're mine."

Pushing him off as the fear soon took place of lust she jumped off the desk as she said in disgust "I will never be yours." Picking her clothing up she ran towards the door, opened it thinking there would be the group of people and Seth waiting at the bar. But it was empty. There were no customers, no Seth. Her eyes widened, no Seth meant she wasn't safe.

Slowly looking back over her shoulder, Jon stood with a know it all smirk across his face as he walked up to her "Seems as though they all left. Shame really. Now, let's stop fighting this. Let me make you mine." Bending down he placed a soft kiss on top of her lips then worked his towards her right shoulder before stopping.

"This will only hurt a little bit." he ended by biting into her collar bone.

Clenching her eyes closed she screamed loud in hopes someone would hear her.

"Madilyn!" she felt a strong hand rest against her shoulder "Come on Madi, wake up!" the voice said again.

Opening her eyes slowly, the once quiet area now burst with life as the music of Jon's band play and Seth screaming for her to wake up. Placing a hand onto her forehead she felt the hot sting of tears pluck at the corner of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked bending down slightly to look at her.

"Oh God Seth." her voice hitched as the tears began to pour.

Wrapping his arms around her protectively he motioned for the other bartenders to take over there station as he walked her to the break room. Making the mistake she raised her head to look at the band. Jon was watching her with a smile across his glossed lips. Her eyes widened as she placed a shaky hand on top of her lips that were smeared by her lip gloss. That alone scared her more then she thought it would. They weren't just dreams, this was real. But how?


End file.
